


Let Gems Cling Together

by ManlyMan



Category: Queen (Band), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Musical Instruments, Song Lyrics, Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few times when beach bums, hippies, and the police can all get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Gems Cling Together

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Bad!Pearl AU that seems to be all the rage for Steven Universe fans on Tumblr, also by listening to the mightiest gods of rock in the history of music.
> 
> Yes, an acoustic guitar, dulcimer, keytar, and tambourine don't really seem like the kind of instruments to perform Teo Torriatte, and no, I don't care. It's too cute to do that.
> 
> Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) belongs to Queen, and totally should forever.


End file.
